


Coming Home

by DarkLThemsby



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLThemsby/pseuds/DarkLThemsby
Summary: Lena comes home after a long time in the field, to find a little surprise waiting for her at home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I just wanted to give you some angst. I couldn't get this little story out of my head so I decided to write it down so that I can focus more on my other stories.

Lena yawned as she unlocked her apartment door, stepping inside her home. She had not had a chance to get back to London for several weeks, and was happy to finally get to spend a little time relaxing before she would be called back into action again. She looked inside her fridge, surprised to find it freshly stocked. She took out a carton of milk to check, and sure enough it had been bought the same day.

 

Somewhere behind her, someone flicked the light switch in the kitchen, making Lena jump in surprise. She spun around, ready to blink away when she saw who was standing there. Amélie Lacroix, the Widowmaker, was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, as she looked sleepily at Lena. She was wearing a loose button-up, her dark purple hair untangled falling elegantly down her blue shoulders.

 

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd come back _chérie._ " She said with a small smile, before she too yawned.

 

"Damn Luv, you scared the living hell outta me. How long've you been here?" Lena asked, grabbing her heart as Amélie came up and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

 

"I've been here for the past week. Talon sent me on a reconnaissance mission to 'Watch over Target Tracer'." Amélie said with a small chuckle, taking the milk carton from Lena's hand, pouring herself a glass. She drained it in one big gulp, placing the carton back in the fridge. "Are you hungry? I think I have some leftovers somewhere from dinner."

 

"Oh, that'd be great." Lena said with a smile. Amélie smiled back, as she prepared the leftovers in the microwave. Lena blinked to the bedroom, taking off her Overwatch uniform, and changed into a more comfortable loose shirt.

 

At the ding of the microwave she blinked back into the kitchen, finding Amélie setting the table for her. Lena took the seat that Amélie held out for her, looking at the meal before her. It was a simple dish of steamed vegetables and rice, with some minced pork mixed with a savory sauce. Lena let out a sigh of pleasure as she ate, Amélie sitting across from her with a faint smile on her lips.

 

"Aaah, that was absolutely _delicious_ , Luv." Lena said with a satisfied smile, as she leaned back in the chair. Amélie beamed at her, as she gathered the empty dishes into the sink at let them soak. She placed herself in Lena's lap, and pressed a long kiss to her lips. Lena slowly let the other woman open her up, tasting her tongue as she let her hands run down Amélie's back.

 

"Let's go to bed, _chérie_." Amélie said when they finally broke apart.

 

"Yeah, I feel like I could sleep for a week." Lena said, nuzzling the taller woman's neck. She yawned as she watched Amélie slowly walk back into their bedroom, biting her lip as she watched the sway of her hips. Amélie lingered shortly by the doorway, giving Lena a look that went straight to her core. She quickly got up and followed the other woman into the bedroom, almost throwing off her pants in the process.

 

She stumbled into the room finding Amélie standing with her back to her by the drawer. Lena opened her mouth to say something, but she noticed Amélie's stance was suddenly extremely tense. She reached a hand towards Amélie, who stiffened at her touch.

 

"Amélie? Is something wrong?" She gripped Amélie's forearm gently, taking a half-step closer. Amélie took a sharp breath, and then spun on the spot. Her golden eyes were glazed over, as she put a gun right to the center of Lena's chronal accelerator. Lena only managed a shocked look down, before she pulled the trigger. Lena instantly tried to activate her recall, but the bullet had already pierced through the machinery. She could feel the bullet tear through her body, as she fell backwards.

 

Lena could feel the chronal accelerator try and recall her, but with the damage all it managed was recall her to just when the bullet pierced her flesh, rendering her unstable in the time flow. With each inhalation she could feel her body recall to just before the bullet pierced her, with ever exhalation the wound tore open again, freshly punctured.

 

Lena groaned in pain, looking up at Amélie who was staring blankly at her. Amélie suddenly gasped sharply, her eyes clearing up. She stared with frozen shock at Lena, then at the gun in her hand. She dropped the gun to the floor as if it was a burning iron, clasping both hands to her mouth, as she looked down at Lena.

 

"What have I done?" She said with panic clear in her voice. "Lena!" Lena tried to give her a smile as she knelt down before her, tears welling in her eyes.

 

"D-Don't worry Luv." She said, each word sending a shrill pain through her body. "Heh, this-this is nothing. Win-Winston will ha-have me fixed up in a jiffy." Lena gasped. She blinked furiously, trying to keep Amélie in focus as she forced herself to stay conscious.

 

"Ye-yes, Winston." Amélie's voice was shaking as she tried to keep her focus. "This thing mu-must have a way to co-contact him." She was feeling around the accelerator, which was shooting out blue lightning from where the bullet had pierced it. Lena reached a heavy hand up, feeling around for the com switch. She flicked it active, and after a short while a heavily distorted Winston could be heard.

 

"Lena? What's going on? Your signal is breaking left and right."

 

"H-Hey Big Guy. I-I'm in a bit of a pickle." Lena gasped.

 

"She's been shot!" Amélie with clear panic, grasping the accelerator tightly. "You must come, _quickly!_ And bring your doctor!"

 

There was a short pause from the com. "We're on our way." Winston said. If he had recognized Amélie's voice, he had not shown it.

 

"S-See ya soon." Lena said, before the com were silenced. She breathed deeply as Amélie sat beside her, her hands covered in blood as she frantically tried to do something.

 

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." She said, gently cradling Lena's face. All Lena could do was smile, trying to lift a heavy hand up to cup Amélie's face, as she leaned over her, tears now streaming down her face.

 

"It's gonna be okay." Lena said, gently caressing Amélie's face. "It's not your fault. It's not your..." She trailed off as everything blackened around her, and she fell into nothingness.


End file.
